Patagoda Hotel
by azabeth99
Summary: Don't own don't sue....as for the story...the pilots head for an island in the Pacific with there friend Gwen. They have to deal with OZ plots and budding romances while they are there. This story is a slight AU and has an OC character.
1. Chapter 1: The Hotel

Chapter 1: The Hotel 

"Don't worry the hotel already knows were coming. Besides they will do anything to bend over backwards for me. Quatre stated happily.

The blond hair Arabian's enthusiasm did not make the five other members of the group any less scared. The four boys and one girl looked up at the 10-story hotel with a look of fear and awe. No one would ever guess that the hotel Patagora held the secret safe house of the Gundam Pilots. Quatre Winner had brought the pilots together after the disaster at the New Edwards Base in Southern California.

This base was deep underground on the island of Arcadia in the Pacific. IT had been built as a research facility and warehouse. Now it held five Gundams, 40 Mechs and the Maganac Corp in it. It was because of this congestion that Quatre suggested that the pilots and there allay and dispatcher Gwendelin Wynneburrow stay at the hotel above.

"Quatre, not that I'm complaining about not having to sleep on another metal floor, but how are we going to pay to stay at this hotel. It's like the most expensive one on the whole island." Wufei sated as they walked through the revolving glass door.

"Don't worry Wufei I have it covered." Quatre said smiling.

Wufei looked around at the lobby they had stepped into and one thought ran through his head, "We are screwed, every last cent we have is going to go to pay for just one room for all of us."

Looking around he knew he was right. The floor alone said enough, for it was made of imported gray and black tiled marble. Marble columns, made in a roman style marked the pathway to the main desk. They also served to split the large room in three. On the left side was a sitting area with chairs and sofas made of the most expensive Italian leather. These were set in a semi-circle in front of two large oak bookcases and a large black marble fireplace. Beside this area was a large archway that led to the banquet halls. To the other side was a large waterfall that seemed to come from the wall and ceiling directly and land in a pool of gray marble. A double glass door led to the pool and workout facilities in the east wing.

"Damn Q-man, I think I would have to agree with Wufei on this how are we ever going to afford this place." Duo said awed.

"You're about to find out. Alfred, Hello." Quatre stated

Quatre walked up to an older man in his late sixties. He wore a dark gray tailored suit that offset his deep blue eyes. His gray hair was cut short and neat. A smile crossed his face when he saw the small blond haired boy walk toward him.

"Why Hello Master Quatre. It is so good to see you again. We are all so honored to have the Winner heir here again. Your private suit is all set up to your specifications. Oh and you will be happy to know that all of your personal gear and that of your friends are upstairs in your rooms. We even took the liberty of placing nameplates on the doors so you would know whose room was whose. Oh and Countess Wynneburrow we were not sure of what type of living situations you would like so we gave you a room of your own. However, if you would prefer a room with a lover or some other accommodation please let us know and we will gladly arranged it for you. Oh and before I forget here is the pass code we used for the entrance to the suit. I hope you all enjoy your stay here with us." Alfred said, after giving Quatre a small square of paper, he left and headed back toward the main desk.

"Winner heir?" Trowa questioned.

"Quatre, what did he mean the Winner? Just who are you anyway?" Wufei asked.

"My father is Rahamid Aljer Winner. He is the most powerful man in the L4 colony cluster and I'm his only son and heir. AS for the hotel my family owns it and the facilities below it." Quatre said calmly.

"What!" The boys cried together.

"You mean that none of you knew? I thought everyone did I mean I've never been able to go anywhere without someone recognizing me because of my family. Or at least knowing my name if not my face." Quatre said leading the group to the elevators by the main desk.

"What does your father say about you being a pilot?" Wufei asked when they were safely in the elevator.

"He doesn't know, I just left him a not saying that I was going to go stop the Alliance and OZ. He did not know about me piloting Sandrock. Though I'm sure he does by now, but there is really nothing he can do to stop me."

"I'm sure most of us have at least one person who is against what we are doing." Gwendelin whispered, and thought, "I know I do, lots of them."

The doors to the elevator opened on the tenth floor of the hotel. Upon stepping out of the elevator the group was met with a solid maple door. A keypad glowed next to it.

"Now just so that we all know the key pads code is 4, 8, 5, 3, 8, 5 or Gundam spelt out in numbers." Quatre said.

He then punched the code into the keypad unlocking the door. The door opened automatically to reveal a spiral staircase. Heading up the stairs led to the tenth floor private suit of the winner family. It was a small suit with eight bedrooms and a large sun porch at the end of the hall. Quatre led his friends down the hall toward the sun porch.

"I have to show you all this. You're going to love it." Quat said.

The sun porch was a large room that spanned from one side of the tower they were in to the other. On the left side of the room was a living room area with a sofa, love seat and two armchairs, all of which were overstuffed and in a soft sand color. In front of this was a large 40 inch, wall mounted flat screen television. A VCR, DVD player and a PS2 were all attached to it. Three bookcases made up one wall full of videos, DVD' s, and games. The middle of the room was a dinning room with a maple wood table and matching chairs. The right side of the room was a state of the art kitchen with all the amenities. There was also a large window that took up most of the back wall. This window looked out over the bay giving a wonderful view of the sea, but also of the OZ military base and it's off shore facility.

"Wow, Quatre this place has everything." Duo stated.

"Yes, I thought you all would like the view because of the military base. We are in a perfect location to view them but they can't see us. There is one thing that you can't see from here is that we have wireless Internet access everywhere in this suit." Quatre said.

"I'm sure we will all find this place to meet up to your great safe house standards." Trowa said.

"We had better head to our rooms and unpack." Heero stated.

"I'll see if we have any missions coming up and let you all know, all right." Gwendelin said.

The group then traveled toward their rooms. Duo gave Heero a sly smile when they saw that they were together. Wufei and Gwen just shook their heads knowing that there two friends would be getting it on before the night was out. Walking a little further was Gwen' s room with Wufei' s right across the hall.

"Gwendelin, may I visit you later on?" Wufei asked.

"Of course, Wufei."

Gwendelin and Wufei then went into there separate rooms. This left Quatre and Trowa alone in the hallway. Quatre seemed extremely quiet because he turned toward his room saying nothing. This worried Trowa for his friend always said good night at least.

"Quatre,"

"Hmm, oh what is it Trowa?" Quatre asked turning toward the pilot.

"What's bothering you, Quat? You seem very quiet all of a sudden." Trowa asked, his emerald eyes shown with concern.

"Why don't you come in. I'd rather talk in private." Quatre said, bringing his friend into his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Loneliness of Quatre

Gundam Wing and its characters are owned by the nice people at Bandai please don't sue me. Gwendelin Wynneburrow and her family are mine.

Note: _Italics_ means it is a characters thoughts.

**Chapter 2: The Loneliness of Quatre**

Quatre's room was painted in soft beige tones accented with a pale sky blue. The large king sized bed sat in the middle of the left side wall. The bed was a canopy with four ornate poles, a headboard and footboard. The canopy was a medium blue color. The blankets on the bed were a light cream and blue color. The opposite wall held a sofa and small oak end table. Beside this was a bookshelf full of books. At the far back of the room was a walk in closet and the Bathroom.

Quatre walked toward the bed and sat down on the edge with a sigh. Trowa went to his friends side. He slipped down on one knee in front of him so that he could see Quatre's angel face. Trowa waited patiently for Quatre to speak.

"I'm….well…envious of our friends. I mean Heero has Duo, and Gwen and Wufei make out with each other and I'm…I…just feel really alone, like I'll never find someone who will ever want to share himself with me. I just think that I'm going to die with out ever feeling a lovers touch." Quatre sobbed, falling back onto the bed.

"_Oh Angel." _Trowa stood and sat on the bed beside Quatre. He looked deep into his aqua, tear filled eyes. Gently he wiped away the tears from Quatre's eyes. Trowa then placed one hand upon Quatre's small chest feeling his heart beat, in a loving manner.

"Quatre, you don't need to feel alone, because your not. I'm here for you and I'll do what ever I can to make you feel better." Trowa whispered.

"Do you really mean that?"

Trowa did not respond in words. Instead he moved his hand lower so that it rested over the bulge in Quatre's khaki pants. Bending down Trowa placed a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips.

"Does this prove it to you, little one," Trowa whispered huskily in Quatre's ear.

"Oh, yes." Quatre responded.

Trowa smiled as he felt Quatre start to grow hard under his hand. He gave the Quatre a slight squeeze before bending back down and kissing Quatre's soft lips. Quatre opened his mouth slightly as Trowa ran his tongue across his lips. Trowa took the offer and pushed his tongue into Quatre's mouth. He did not start exploring till he felt Quatre's tongue tentatively touch his. Trowa moved his hands behind Quatre's back and neck, helping him to sit up on the bed. Quatre moved to straddle Trowa's lap giving them both better access. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck as they deepened the kiss, Quat finally getting the nerve to taste Trowa's mouth. All this time Trowa's hands had been on his new lovers back. Slowly, his hands moved and pushed Quatre's deep purple vest off his shoulders. Quatre shrugged out of the garment and helped Trowa un-tuck his pink dress shirt. Carefully, Trowa unbuttoned Quatre's shirt, revealing slice after tantalizing slice of creamy white skin. Once unbuttoned Quatre, moved to take his shirt off, however, this did not occur.

"Ahh," Quatre cried out as his tired muscles cramped in his back.

"Quatre, what is it, what's wrong." Trowa asked, concerned for his friend.

"My back," Quatre squeaked out, "It feels like its being ripped apart."

Trowa helped Quatre to turn around. He then carefully removed Quat's shirt so he could see his back better. Trowa's calloused fingers pushed gently into Quatre's back and shoulders. Trowa noted each time Quatre winced in pain, which was centered in the young pilot's shoulders and mid back.

"Quatre have you been having any neck or shoulder pain lately?"

"Yes, but I've just taken a pain killer for it. Why?"

"Because your back and shoulders are full of knots little one. Well come with me, I know just the person to go to, to help you." Trowa said getting up from the bed.

"Who, Trowa?" Quatre asked following.

"Wufei actually, Gwen was telling me he was really great at giving massages. She also said that he loves being asked to do so. It let's him show his softer side."

Trowa led Quatre to Wufei's door. He knocked and they waited for their friend to answer. A moment later Wufei met them clad only in a loose pair of white pants, showing his coppery well toned chest and abs. He smiled gently when he saw his two friends.

"What is it Trowa?"

"Actually I'm here because of Quat. I felt his back and it's full of knots." Trowa stated.

"Really, come here Quat. Tell me where it hurts." Wufei said gently.

Wufei ran his hands across Quatre's back. Quatre winced in pain in a few spots and in one near his right shoulder he let out a yelp of pain. Wufei moved his hands quickly from that spot. A look of concern crossed his face as he accessed just how bad Quat was.

"Quatre why didn't you tell someone your back was bugging you. If you're yelping in that much pain at the lightest touch then you must feel it." Wufei stated.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Quatre whispered sadly.

"Quatre, it wouldn't have bothered any of us. This is something we could have helped you with a while ago. So that it would not bother you. Besides, with your back this bad it could affect your fighting skills," Wufei said gently, "please come in, so that I can help you."

Wufei led Trowa and Quatre into his room. It was set up the same as Quatre's only in hues of clover and hunter green. Wufei's things were scattered across the bed like he had just started unpacking.

"Trowa, why don't you have a seat on the couch this shouldn't take more than an hour," Wufei stated, as he took a towel off his bed and lay it on the floor, "Quatre, I want you to lie down on the towel on your stomach."

Quatre's eyes widened in fear he looked to Trowa for support. Trowa nodded and smiled calming Quatre some. Tentatively Quat lay down on the towel. Wufei knelt down beside him with a bowl of water and a face cloth.

"Quatre, I'm going to rub your back down with a warm cloth. It is just to loosen your sore muscles so that I don't break my fingers all right."

"Oh, ok."

Wufei looked up at Trowa; his eyes held a worried look at how scared Quatre was. Trowa was worried as well; he did not know what was making him so scared. Trowa shrugged and Wufei took a deep breath before placing the warm towel on Quatre. He slowly moved the towel across Quat's back and shoulders loosing the muscles.

"Quatre, what's bothering you?" Wufei asked.

"I'm just…I don't know how to put it."

"Frightened that this might turn you on?" Wufei stated smiling in a knowing fashion.

"How did you"

"Don't worry, Quat. It turns me on too." Wufei said with a laugh.

"Really?" Quatre laughed.

"Yeah." Wufei said.

Quatre's body relaxed under Wufei's touch with the face cloth. After Wufei felt that Quatre's muscles had started to relax, he removed the cloth. Wiping Quatre's back with a second towel, he then retrieved a bottle of scented oil. He opened the lightly scented lavender oil, and poured some onto his hand. Rubbing his hands together, Wufei warmed the oil before placing his hands on Quatre's shoulders. Starting out slowly Wufei rubbed Quatre's shoulders with more and more pressure. Quatre's breath caught in his throat as Wufei made the knots slowly subside. Working downward Wufei worked out Quatre's soar muscles. He then straddled Quatre's thighs so that he could rub Quatre's back better. Wufei then lessened his pressure after he felt the knots give out. Gently he rubbed finished rubbing his back, shoulders, and neck. Resting his hands on Quatre's back Wufei moved to kneel beside Quat.

"Does that feel batter, Quatre?" Wufei asked.

"Yes, thank you Wufei." Quatre said

"Good," Wufei helped Quatre to stand up.

"Thank you, Wufei it was very helpful." Trowa said standing up.

Wufei walked over to Trowa and whispered, "Trowa, I wouldn't do much to Quatre in bed tonight. He is probably still a virgin. People usually raise themselves into a person who is straddling there ass. Quatre didn't even move. Ease him into things ok."

"Thanks."

"Did I miss something you two?" Quatre asked a little confused.

"Nothing to worry about, little one," Trowa said with a smile.

Trowa and Quatre then headed for the door. Wufei followed to show them out.

"Quatre," Wufei said turning the young pilot toward him, "I want you to promise me that you will come to us if you're in pain or in trouble. Actually for anything at all, all right."

"I promise. I will come to any of you for help." Quatre said.

Trowa then led Quatre back to his room. Once they were inside Trowa led Quatre to the bed. He spun him around to face him as he drew the shorter pilot into his arms.

"Now, where were we," Trowa said huskily, "I know."

Trowa bent down and kissed Quatre deeply and passionately on the lips. Quatre moaned into Trowa's mouth, as he ran his hands across Trowa's chest. He reached down and toyed with the hem of Trowa's blue turtleneck. Trowa smiled as he pulled his shirt off revealing his toned upper body. Quatre ran his hands over Trowa's chest running his fingers across his coral pink nipples. He was surprised by the moan he heard Trowa give as his nipples became hard. Trowa, kissed down Quatre's jaw and neck. He then kissed further down and latched his teeth onto one of Quatre's rosebud like nipples. Tugging gently Trowa made Quat cry out in pleasure.

Walking backwards Quatre pulled Trowa toward the bed to which, Trowa bent his young lover onto. Quatre pushed back and got comfortable, as Trowa crawled so that he leaned over Quat's body. He went back to kissing Quatre's swollen coral lips, while his hand explored his lithe body.

Quatre arched his back in anticipation of Trowa's touch. The Heavyarms pilot's calloused hands caressed Quatre's nipples and chest. His fingers then started to quest further south. They stopped when he reached the button on Quatre's pants. Quatre nodded in approval and Trowa proceeded to remove Quatre's and his own pants leaving them both in boxer shorts.

Trowa looked deep into his young lovers face as he slipped his hand beneath the waist band of his shorts. Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa wrapped his hand around his sex. Trowa pulled down the boxers so that he could better see Quatre's sex. Trowa was surprised that for one so small he was pretty well endowed. Trowa tunneled his fingers around Quatre and started to pleasure him. It didn't take long for Quatre's body to climax.

"Trowa!" Quatre cried as he was spent.

Trowa smiled at his lover as he pulled Quatre's shorts up. He laid a gentle kiss on his lips as he went to move Quatre under the covers.

"Wait, Trowa what about you?" Quatre said sitting up on his elbows.

"Let me pleasure you for a while love. There is a great deal I want to show you. Don't worry you will have plenty of opportunities to take me as well." Trowa stated.

Trowa tucked both Quatre and himself under the covers. He then lay on his back so that Quatre could lay his head on his chest. It was that way that the two lovers slept that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Beg For Me

Gundam Wing and its characters are owned by the nice people at Bandai please don't sue me. Gwendelin Wynneburrow and her family are mine.

Note: _Italics_ means it is a characters thoughts.

Parings: 1x2

Chapter 3: Beg for me 

Heero sat on the edge of the bed only in his black spandex shorts. He wondered what was taking Duo so long in the bathroom. He thankfully didn't have to wait long because the bathroom door finally opened to reveal Duo. Heero's eyes flashed with desire as he looked at his 17-year-old lover.

Duo was clad in a black leather collar and that had a metal chain attached to it. Looking further down Duo had two leather arm bands around his wrists, these looked like they could be connected together with a thin chain that was attached to one of them. In Duo's hand was the end of the chain, and a feathery black riding crop.

Duo swayed his hips seductively as he walked toward Heero. With each step Duo felt a wave of pleasure flood through his body. This was caused by what his movements were doing to Heero's body. He finally stopped in front of Heero and slid onto his lap. Duo placed the chain and riding crop into Heero's hand. His violet eyes then flashed a looking say, "_your move._"

Heero growled low in his throat as he pulled Duo into a bruising kiss. Duo opened his mouth, acting the part of the good submissive lover. Heero thrust his tongue in and out of Duo's mouth. The same way he would be taking Duo, hard and fast. Duo started rocking his hips against Heero, driving him even more insane.

Heero stopped kissing Duo and threw him onto the bed. Duo landed on his stomach, he tried to get up, slowly rising to be on his hands and knees. Seductively he swayed his hips in front of Heero egging him on. Heero reached over to the bedside table and opened the draw, from this he pulled four lengths of black silk. With these Heero tied Duo to the bed, spreading him so he could kneel behind him. Quickly he shed himself of his remaining clothing so that they were both naked. Heero reached under the pillow and grabbed a tube of lube.

Heero applied a good amount on his member and hand. He pushed one digit deep into Duo stretching his lover. Duo moaned and pushed backwards into Heero's hand, as a second and third were pushed in as well. These digits left Duo as quickly as they had entered, causing Duo to whine in protest. But this ended when Heero replaced his fingers with this member instead.

Duo gasped as he was filled to the hilt with Heero's cock. He tried to pull forward to be able to start them moving. However, Heero had other plans. He grabbed Duo's long braid and wrapped it in his fist. Pulling back he forced Duo to stop moving. Duo gasped again as he was filled again. Heero then took up the riding crop and swatted Duo's back once with it, showing the Deathscythe pilot that he was in charge.

Duo stopped moving but whimpered because he wanted more. Heero did not move though, instead he reached around and took Duo in his hand, tugging on him. Duo gasped as Heero pleasured him with his hand. Duo wanted to buck his hips but knew he could not. The pressure his body felt made him want to explode. Heero sensed this and started to thrust in to Duo. He moved very quickly driving both of them to a climax at almost the same instance.

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed in sheer adjusted. As Heero sex softened, he slowly pulled out so that he would not hurt his lover. Heero lifted himself up by his elbows so that all his weight was not on Duo. He looked down and followed the red welt he had left on Duo's smooth back, this Heero kissed softly easing the slight pain it caused with his lips and tongue. Heero released Duo from the bonds and collar; he then rolled Duo over and curled him up in his arms. Duo planted a passionate kiss on Heero's lips. Grinding their hips together slowly as they kissed made Duo grow hard again. Heero noticed this and rolled himself on top of Duo.

Straddling Duo's hips Heero pinned Duo to the bed. With one hand he held Duo's hands above his head, with the other he began to lube up Duo's sex. He held Duo steady as he spread himself on Duo's sex, hiltting Duo within him. Duo moaned as Heero rode him slowly and gently, then going faster and faster. Duo bucked his hips to Heero's rhythm bring them both to fulfillment.

For a second time the two lovers collapsed exhausted onto the bed. Heero pulled off of Duo and rolled onto his back on the bed. Duo curled up against Heero, basking in the afterglow. Heero and Duo kissed gently and lovingly. Slowly the two boys feel asleep cradled in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Romantic Kisses

Gundam Wing and its characters are owned by the nice people at Bandai please don't sue me. Gwendelin Wynneburrow and her family are mine.

Note: _Italics_ means it is a characters thoughts.

Parings: 5 + OC

Chapter 4: Romantic Kisses 

Wufei stepped out of his room about 10 minutes after Quatre and Trowa left. He had changed his outfit into something more appropriate for meeting with Gwendelin. He wore his black hair down, letting it circle his face. The short sleeve button down shirt he wore was made of black silk, clinging sexily to Wufei' s muscular chest and arms. He also wore black dress slacks that were tight and loose in all the right places. He walked across the hall toward Gwen' s room. He knocked on the door gently, upon getting the OK to enter; Wufei opened the door and stepped inside.

Gwendelin only had the light by her bed and her laptop light on giving the room an eerie orange-green glow. Wufei watched Gwen sitting on her couch typing. Her light auburn hair was up in a twist being held by two wooden chopsticks. Her green eyes, which were framed by silver rimmed glasses, looked worried and focused as her gaze never left the screen. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top that was a tinted blue shade of white; a dark gray pleated knee length skirt went with it. To look at her one would not guess that Gwen was only 18.

Wufei walked silently to the couch and sat down slowly so he would not bother her. Gwen sighed and sat back. She lay her head on Wufei' s shoulder and chest.

"What's wrong, Airen?" Wufei asked gently.

"We have a new mission that I'm not looking forward to giving out." Gwendelin stated.

"Do you want to talk about the mission?"

"Not yet, I would rather have everyone hear what I need to say. Besides the others need a night of not worrying about missions and this war." Gwen said.

"So do you," Wufei commented as he shut off Gwen' s laptop, "We all need a night of not worrying about this war and what happened to us at New Edwards."

Wufei then had Gwen stand up. He led her toward the large bed. Spinning her around, he then pulled her near. He kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss was slow and passionate with no questing involved by either partner. Gwendelin wrapped her arms around Wufei' s neck as his hands went around her slender waist. They broke away for air to smile at each other and just stand there.

Gwendelin moved her hands down to Wufei' s chest and ran her fingers across the silk shirt, feeling his muscular chest beneath. She looked into Wufei' s black eyes. He nodded in approval, so she started to unbutton Wufei' s shirt. Then she pushed it off of Wufei' s shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Wufei held Gwen close as she ran her fingers over his coppery chest. He moaned as her fingers brushed across his tan nipples. Wufei smiled, as Gwendelin looked worried about not knowing what to do next. He leaned in and whispered gently in her ear.

"Do what ever comes natural I'll let you know when I want you to stop."

"What do you want me to do. I don't know where to go next." Gwen whispered.

"Then let me show you."

Wufei then took Gwen' s earlobe into his mouth and suckled on it lightly, making Gwen give a small cry. He then kissed a line down Gwendelin' s neck stopping at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Here he alternated between sucking, licking, and kissing. He smiled when he heard Gwen start to purr. Wufei' s fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her tank top and carefully pulled it up. Gwen raised her hands and helped Wufei remove the material. The questing fingers then caressed Gwen' s breasts gently through the fabric of her lace bra. This too found its way to the floor like the shirts. Wufei gently pushed Gwen back so she was supported by one of the poles of the bed. He then kissed his way down to her supple breast, latching onto one with his teeth gently, his hand rubbing the other.

Gwen gasped at the sudden shock of having Wufei touch one of her most sensitive areas. It felt good having a man touch her like that, but it also scared her as well. She was uneasy about how far Wufei wanted to go and how willing she was. What scared her the most was that she didn't know if she would be able to say stop.

Wufei slowed his ministrations, for he could fell Gwendelin trembling beneath him. He stopped and drew Gwendelin to the bed. Sitting down, he watched as Gwen curled herself into a ball, weeping silently. Wufei reached down and drew Gwen into his arms, laying her head on his sculpted chest.

"Airen, what's wrong? Did I hurt you, scare you? Please tell me." Wufei said soothingly.

"I'm scared that I wouldn't have been able to stop you when I felt uncomfortable." Gwen cried.

"Gwendelin, I would not go to the point where you would be unable to not say stop." Wufei stated.

"Why?" Gwendelin asked, "Why wouldn't you want to push me to the point where I can't stop."

"Gwen, I respect you and your body. I would not touch you anywhere that you did not want. Also I feel that only a husband should touch a woman in her most intimate spot. So you need not fear me harming you." Wufei said lifting Gwen' s chin.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Wufei whispered.

Wufei then kissed Gwen lightly on the lips. She leaned into the kiss slightly, enjoying the feeling of Wufei' s lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Wufei shifter and lowered the two of them to the bed. He leaned over Gwendelin' s body kissing her still. He whispered for her to relax as he caressed her full breasts. Rubbing her rosy buds to hardness, he smiled as Gwen started to moan in pleasure.

Gwendelin' s mind was starting to slip into a fog. She did have one thought still in her mind, she wanted to pleasure Wufei' s body as well. Using all of her strength Gwendelin turned Wufei over onto his back. She then straddled his hips touching his cloth-covered sex with her own. She gasped at the feelings she had as she shifted forward rubbing Wufei' s sex. She looked at Wufei' s face and seeing the pleasure he was in, continued to rock her hips back and forth. She ran her hands across Wufei' s chest, teasing the skin with feathery touches. Wufei grabbed Gwendelin' s waist and drove her faster. He moved one of his hands up to her back as Gwendelin leaned back in pleasure. Gwen cried out as her body gave into the pleasure. Wufei helped Gwendelin back onto the bed. She curled up with her head on his chest.

"Well, Gwen how do you feel?"

"Strange, what just happened to me?" Gwen asked.

"You climaxed, Airen. I am happy that you were willing to do something like you did." Wufei said.

"It just felt right," Gwen said, "Wufei, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Will you stay here tonight with me?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, of course I will." Wufei said.

Gwendelin smiled, for she knew she wouldn't be alone that night. The two friends then got undressed to there underwear. They then curled up together under the cream and clover covers. Reaching over, Wufei turned off the light, casting them into darkness. They then fell asleep curled up next to each other a smile on each of their faces.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mission of Pain

Gundam Wing and its characters are owned by the nice people at Bandai please don't sue me. Gwendelin Wynneburrow and her family are mine.

Note: _Italics_ means it is a characters thoughts.

Parings: 13 x 4 non-con

Chapter 5: A Mission of Pain 

The group of friends woke late the next morning. Stepping out of their rooms the group all had to smile. They could see that they all had split off into pairs. They then all went to the sun porch so they could get breakfast. While they ate the guys all chatted about different things. Gwendelin sat quietly not talking to anyone. Quatre looked over at Gwendelin and seemed worried, he had never seen her so quiet and almost sad. Looking into her green eyes he saw a sadness in them.

"Gwendelin, what's wrong, what's bothering you?" Quatre asked.

"We have a new mission." Gwendelin whispered.

The boys all stopped talking, there faces all changed from happy to being a somber warrior. There eyes all focused on Gwendelin, who was looking down at the table.

"What is the mission, Gwen." Heero said.

"To steal information about the off shore facility. The information is locked in a file on General Khushrenada' s personal computer. We need to get in and get the General to trust the person we send and possibly seduce him for the information." Gwendelin said.

"Gwendelin, yeah the mission sounds hard but, its not like we can't do it. You all know that Trowa and I had the hardest lives and can handle this mission…"

"We can't send you or Trowa, Duo?" Gwen stated.

"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked.

"I met General Khushrenada once when I was younger. We were at a party and my older brother Jeremy was kidding when he said to be careful around Lt. Khushrenada at the time because he loved beautiful things especially people with blond or auburn hair. I've never forgotten that for some reason, and knowing this means that we can either send me or Quatre." Gwendelin stated.

"What! No Gwen, there is no way we are going to send you or Quatre on a mission like this." Wufei stated strongly.

"There is no other way. Gwen' s right her or I have to go. Actually I should be saying I have to go because General Khushrenada will know who Gwendelin is just because of her family." Quatre said.

"What do you mean by that Quatre? Why would he know Gwen?" Heero asked.

"My father is the Lord of Essex, and a member of the Romefellor foundation. Which yes makes me a Countess in the British courts. That is why Treize knows who I am, because of my Father." Gwen whispered.

"Which is why we can't send Gwendelin, Treize would know her." Quatre said.

"Quatre, don't get me wrong, but what do you know about seducing a man. Also are you going to be able to let Khushrenada go as far as he wants with out stopping? I mean your going to have to sleep with him for this information." Duo stated.

"Duo, there is no way to know if I can if I don't try." Quatre said, "Heero get me a uniform and on the records for the base that way I can get in." Quatre then stood up and left the room. He went to get things ready for the hardest mission he had dealt with yet.

It was mid-afternoon and General Treize Khushrenada had already started drinking himself into a stupor. His ginger hair was slightly out of place from having run his hand through it. He sat at his desk with a bottle of cognac in his hand. Treize closed his sapphire eyes and thought back over what had happened in only a few hours time.

:Flashback:

"General Khushrenada" a soldier called over the loud speaker.

"Yes, what is it." Treize said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Duke Dermail is on the line for you."

"Thank you," Treize said, turning on the view screen on his desk, "Duke Dermail what can I do for you?"

Duke Dermail was an older man of 70 years. He had well kept, short white hair and blue eyes. He wore a white and light green military uniform jacket. Looking at him Treize knew this was not a pleasure call and that he was once again going to be defending his actions in this war.

"I wanted to congratulate you dear boy on being promoted and the excellently run coup of the Alliance military forces." Duke Dermail said.

"_Dear boy! I've been legally an adult for 7 years and a military officer for almost 12 years and I'm still just a boy to you! And you wonder why I hate dealing with you." _ Treize thought angrily, but he did not voice or show any sign of his anger when he spoke, "Duke Dermail, I thank you for you congratulations, however it is my men that deserve the thanks and the credit. Without them this coup would not have happened."

"Oh dear boy, always so modest. Now we have business that I need to discuss with you," Duke Dermail said, "We are creating a new plan to destroy the Gundam pilots. We are training a new pilot named Michael Fletcher. He is going to be trained in a secret base in the jungle north of where you are. I am placing his training in your hands. This would make Romefellor very happy, General. We want to make sure that his plan does not fail."

"Very well, Duke Dermail when can I expect Mr. Fletcher to be arriving."

"He should be there in a few days time. Now I have a complaint to take up with you."

"What might this complaint be, Sir." Treize said, sitting back in his chair.

"My complaint is that you still have not signed off on the production of a pro-type Mobile Doll and Romefellor wants to know why?' Duke Dermail stated.

"Duke Dermail, I thought I had all ready made myself clear on my stance on Mobile Dolls." Treize stated, "Mobile Dolls have no place in battles with soldiers. With Mobile Dolls there will be no strategies and planning, no glory in victory. These Mobile Dolls have no place in a war and have no place in OZ."

"You forget, dear boy that Romefellor has already told Tuberov that he could make this prototype."

"I will not allow these dolls in OZ!" Treize stated harshly.

"Don't use that tone of voice on me boy. Romefellor is how your precious OZ has any funding at all. If it wasn't for us, General, you would still be a Colonel in the Alliance trapped in a dead end roll." Duke Dermail ordered, "Now you listen to me, I am giving you one hour to sign that paperwork or Romefellor will be forced to charge you with treason and have you court marshaled. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, Sir." Treize said, holding his anger back.

Duke Dermail then left, ending the conversation. Treize let his mask down as his head fell into his hands on the desk. He wondered why his Uncle always seemed to make him feel like a child again.

"_An hour to decide whether or not to end my military career all over some robotic doll that has no place in battle. Damn you, Dermail you knew I did not want these things in battle and now you are forcing me to decide on them._"

The chime of his intercom interrupted Treize's thoughts. He looked up and sighed, "Here we go again." He then reached over and turned on the intercom," Yes, what is it."

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but Mr. Tuberov is on the screen for you." The soldier said uneasily.

"Thank you, Soldier." Treize said.

He then straightened up in his seat, placing his masks back on. He then turned back on the visual screen, "Tuberov, what can I do for you." Treize said coldly.

"General, why haven't you signed off on my prototype."

"Because I do not feel that Mobile Dolls have any place in battle, Tuberov."

"What? Romefellor has already agreed to it. You have no option but to sign it!" Tuberov yelled.

"Romefellor may have agreed but, I do not."

"You don't have a choice, it's all planned out if you don't sign that paper. You not only will be court marshaled, but you are to be executed as well so you had better sign it!"

Tuberov then slammed his screen off. Treize sat there at his desk his head whirling with what he had just heard. Now it was not just his career, but his life on the line.

"_Damn you Romefellor, you knew that I would have to sign this if my life was involved,_" Treize thought as he stood up from his desk and walked to his window. "_I've orchestrated a coup of the Alliance military across the globe. I am dealing with five Gundam Pilots trying to kill my men. And now they turn on me, why? What have I done to deserve this fate? _Sighs_ Oh Zechs why do you have to be in Nairobi when I need you here. At least then I would have you to confide in. Well I guess I will have to deal with this problem on my own." _

Treize walked over to his desk and opened up his top right hand drawer. He then pulled out a thin manila folder. Sitting down at his desk again he opened the folder and started to read the report within. He sighed as he took a pen out and signed his name to the bottom of the page. Treize then ran for the soldier outside."

"Yes, Sir?" The soldier asked stepping into the office.

"Will you please have this delivered to the Romefellor headquarters." Treize said.

"Of course Sir. And Lord Essex is here to see you." The soldier stated.

"Oh, thank you, please show him in." Treize said.

Bryant Wynneburrow, Lord of Essex was a middle aged man of 50 years He had white hair at his temples and the rest was strawberry blond in color. He had it cut in a short wavy style. His eyes were a soft green-hazel. He smiled at Treize as he walked toward him.

"Treize, congratulations on your promotion." Essex said shaking Treize's hand.

"Thank you Lord Essex, but without my men this promotion would not have happened." Treize said politely.

"Always so modest, and please call me Bryant."

"Very Well, Bryant. Now what can I do for you?"

"I have a well…a request of you."

"Go on."

"I have a few days ago spoken with your Mother and we have both agreed to this but, I want your approval," Bryant said, "I have an 18-year-old daughter named Gwendelin. We have come to an agreement and would like the two of you to marry. I am requesting that you consider whether you will agree to this arranged marriage or not."

"Does your daughter know of this marriage?" Treize asked.

"She does not know yet. However, she has agreed to an arranged marriage with whom ever I choose." Lord Essex stated.

"Lord Essex, I would like to make a slight change to your request. Yes, I will agree to the arranged marriage however, I would like Miss Wynneburrow to have a choice whether or not to agree to the marriage." Treize said.

"What are you trying to get at, Treize?"

"I am asking to court your daughter. If she does love me then I will marry her." Treize said.

"Wonderful, well I will get ahold of my daughter and see if the three of us can meet." Lord Essex said rising, "I will call you to set up a time later on."

"That will be fine. Thank you for coming and I look forward to meeting your daughter." Treize smiled, walking Lord Essex to the door.

Shutting the door after Lord Essex left Treize wanted to collapse. Not from exhaustion or sickness but from emotional stress. He wasn't prepared for Lord Essex to just offer him his only daughter and living child. Walking back to his desk, Treize's mind traveled back to a party held three years prior. He tried to remember what Gwendelin had looked like. However, with all the people he had seen all he could remember was that her hair at the time had been long and auburn in color. He knew that then she was only 15 years old.

"_Probably why I don't remember her so much. I was twenty-one years old. She was just a child. I wonder what she's like. Would she understand my life and the problems I go through every day…wait that is a dumb question of course she would, her Father is in Romefellor and her older brother was killed in an Alliance attack. She's dealt with pain. Yet still, she's probably never had someone yell at her, let alone threaten her life._"

Treize's thoughts for the third time that day were interrupted by his intercom. He reached over and punched it on a little harder than was necessary.

"Yes, what is it?" Treize snapped.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir but Lady Une is here to see you, Sir."

"Very well show her in."

The door to Treize's office opened and a young woman entered the room. Mentally Treize had to smile when he saw his aid, her light blue eyes flashed with a look of longing, which left just as quickly. Treize knew his aid was in love with him, the problem was he did not love her. He offered for Une to sit, which she did not accept, instead she remained standing at military attention.

"What can I help you with, Lady?" Treize asked.

"The information you wanted sent to Romefellor headquarters was sent and received. They sent this message for you Your Excellency." Lady Une said, handing Treize a memo.

Treize looked over the letter quickly. The memo was from Duke Dermail thanking him for agreeing to his demands. Treize shook his head in disgust, knowing he was forced into this decision and was not even given a choice really. He then looked back up at Lady Une.

"Yes, these two reports have both come for you," Une commented, handing Treize the reports, "The first is on Michael Fletcher a new mission agent. The second is on a new Lieutenant, a Quatre Winner. He is coming here to meet with you. He should be here by one."

"Very well, please let the front desk know that I do not want to be disturbed till Lieutenant Winner gets here." Treize said, drained.

"Yes, Your Excellence." Une then left the room to go do Treize's bidding.

Once Une left, Treize fell back against the back of his chair. He shut his eyes and shook hi head in defeat. He wondered if his morning could have gotten any worse. With everything that was going on, it did not really surprise Treize that his thoughts traveled to his best friend, Zechs Marquise.

"_Zechs, what would you say if you saw me like this. Could you even believe that I feel so defeated? Yes perfect Treize who always seems to hold his composure is now having small cracks form in that perfect mask. I shouldn't have sent you to Nairobi I should have had you here, by my side to help me. At least then I would have someone to talk to about my problems." _

Treize then got up and walked to a side cupboard that stood against the right hand wall. The cabinet was full of different types of liquors. Treize removed two bottles of an expensive cognac. He then moved back to his desk and sat down. At first Treize thought he was just going to have a few drinks before Lieutenant Winner arrived and then get drunk after. He ran his hand through his hair bring it out of place. Treize uncapped the first bottle and instead of pouring the liquor into a glass, just drank it straight from the bottle.

:End Flashback:

Treize's few drinks had turned quickly into a whole bottle of cognac. At that point Treize had no will to stop and undid the cap on the second bottle before downing half of it. Treize, looked at the clock on the left-hand wall, he hazily read that it said 12:45. His brain registered that Lieutenant Winner was arriving in 15 minutes but that was silenced by a deeply hidden thought one that Treize did not know he was even having. One of taking his friend Zechs over his desk right then. Treize felt himself coming to life thinking about his friend lying on his back naked, mask off revealing his deep blue eyes and perfect corn silk blond hair.

As these thoughts raged more and more a small, tentative knock sounded at Treize's door. Treize growled for the person to enter. The boy who walked quietly into the room surprised him.

Lieutenant Winner was, to Treize's raging mind, gorgeous. "_Well he looks like an angel, silky blond hair that gets in his aqua eyes just like Zechs. He's shorter by about a foot but, that doesn't matter if he was over a desk he would be the perfect height. And I'm sure he is hiding a good size package in his pants. Fucking him sure would be enjoyable._" A small voice in Treize's mind told him to stop however, with the amount of alcohol he had consumed he never heard it. Causing Treize to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Quatre stood outside General Khushrenada' s door. He felt weird being in the OZ military uniform for he knew that it was showing him a little more than he was use to. "_But, this is the correct size uniform,_ _maybe it's just the style._" Quat thought as he tentatively knocked on the door. He shivered when he heard the angry growl from within telling him to enter. Carefully, Quatre entered the room, fixing his gaze on the General who sat behind his desk.

"_Well Gwen was right he is very attractive. Though something just doesn't feel right._" Quatre thought walking forward.

"Hello Sir, My name is Lieutenant Quatre Winner, Sir."

"Hello Lieutenant…I am General Treize Khushrenada. Now, What is your…training in." Treize said a little huskily.

"My job is to be a personal aid for you, Sir. Romefellor thought that this would work out so that when you need to send your aid-de-camp out I'll still be here to assist you Sir." Quatre said.

"_Oh and you will,_" Treize thought rising from his desk. He walked over to where the boy stood and outstretched his hand, "I look forward to working with you Lieutenant Winner."

"Thank you Sir. When would you like me to start?" Quatre asked.

"How about right now." Treize answered, his voice dripping with sexual tension.

Treize then bent down and forced a bruising kiss on Quatre' s lips. Quat tried to pull away, but found himself locked in an iron grip. Powerless to stop it Quatre stood frozen as Treize forced his mouth open for his questing tongue. Quatre started shaking as Treize's hands started ripping his clothing from him leaving him completely naked. The General then threw Quatre against his desk, Quat was just barely able to catch himself before he fell on top of it. He didn't even think of moving as Treize stalked toward him removing clothing as he went. Quatre looked, pleadingly into Treize's eyes for him to stop, only to be greeted with two sapphire orbs filled with lust, rage, and anger. Quatre knew he was trapped and, screaming would ruin the mission and get him killed. Instead Quatre tried to slip into himself as Treize bent him over the desk, placing his hole at the perfect height for pentration. His wall however, was not strong enough to withstand the pain of being raped without any preparation. Quatre silently cried out in terror as Treize filled him with his seed. Finishing with Quatre, Treize pulled out and started to walk away. Through tear filled eyes Quatre watched Treize take up a bottle of cognac from behind his desk, take a large gulp and then collapse on the couch in the middle of the room. Quatre crawled off of the desk when he heard Treize start snoring. He curled up on the floor in a little ball and just sobbed.

"_Trowa! He raped me, Trowa. Now you're never going to want me! Oh you were right I never should have come here. Why did he rape me? Was it because of the cognac he drank, was he drunk? Oh please, please don't let him wake up and do this to me again. Please I don't want to be raped again mission or no mission._" Quatre continued to sob late into the night, when he heard his rapist start to wake.


End file.
